Attacked
by Bandaged007
Summary: Arizona is attacked by an angry single father after his sons death.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Eric," Arizona Robbins greeted cheerfully "How are you feeling today?"

"Not very good" Eric replied sadly.

"Well I have some news that will hopefully make you feel better. Want to know what it is?" Arizona said

"I sure do!" Eric responded enthusiastically.

"I got a call from UNOS today, and they said they have a liver for you. It is on its way here now," Arizona informed them "So we are going to get you prepped for surgery pretty soon and then start once the liver arrives. Any questions?"

"So my son is actually going to get his liver?" Tom Klein, Eric's father, replied. They had been waiting for a liver to come for almost a year.

"Your son is going to get his liver Mr. Klein," Arizona responded happily. "Pending nothing happens, by this time tomorrow Eric will be much healthier."

Everything had been going great, until ten minutes before the preparation for the surgery Eric's stats flat lined. Arizona had done everything she could and more to save him, she didn't stop compressions until Alex Karev physically pulled her off. Now there would be another tiny coffin added to her slowly growing list.

"Time of death, 4:36," Arizona stated dejectedly.

"Do you want me to talk to Mr. Klein?" Alex asked, trying to lessen the burden.

"No, he should hear it from me, I killed his son. You go call UNOS and make sure someone else gets that liver," Arizona replied as she walked toward the waiting room.

"You didn't kill his son, you did everything you could," Karev tried as she walked away.

"Obviously my everything wasn't good enough!" she spat over her should as she continued walking.

"Mr. Klein," Arizona started nervously.

"What happened? Is my son alright? Is he going to be okay? Does he still get the liver? Answer me damnit!" Tom was getting worked up.

"Mr. Klein, I did everything I could –"Arizona was cut off

"No! You didn't do everything you could! Or Eric would be getting the liver he needed not dead!" Klein exclaimed.

"Mr. Klein, why don't we speak some where more private?" Arizona tried. She knew an audience would be forming soon and really didn't want it to.

"No, we can do this right here!"

"Look, I know this –"Arizona was cut off again, this time by Tom slapping her across the face. Her head snapped to the right.

As Arizona looked back up, she could see the anger in his eyes and knew she was in trouble. She didn't have time to react before a fist was coming back at her face, this time knocking her to the ground.

"You don't know shit!" Klein yelled. Making his point by kicking her in the stomach "You killed my son!"

Mark, hearing the shouts from down the hall quickly went over to see what was going on.

Arizona attempted to weakly defend herself as Klein took his anger out on her, resulting in sever kicks to the torso and a couple punches to the head. When she was soon planning on giving up and just letting him go at it she heard Alex yelling.

"Call security!" Karev yelled, as he tackled Klein to the ground.

As Alex struggled, Arizona slowing and painfully made her way to a standing position. She soon realized may not have been a good idea and slowly started to fall down, only to have to strong arms quickly wrap themselves around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark arrived in time to watch the blonde struggle to her feet then slowly start to collapse down again. He rushed over and caught Arizona just as she was about to hit the ground. Sloan quickly scooped her into his arm and started barking orders.

"Get me a gurney! Page Dr. Torres!"

"I'm fine," Arizona argued weakly as she tried to wiggle out of his grip. "I don't need a gurney, just put me down."

"No way am I putting you down Blondie! You almost collapsed trying to stand up. You are riding on a gurney to an exam room and we are going to make sure you're as fine as you say you are," Mark argued with the wiggling blonde.

"Mark that really isn't necessary just put me down so I can go home," Arizona tried again as she continued to attempt to free herself from his grasp.

"Dude, he used your abdomen as a soccer ball," Karev argued as he came over after security took Klein away.

Mark gently set Arizona down as a nurse brought over a gurney.

"Arizona, oh my God are you okay?" Callie asked urgently as she rushed over.

"I am fine, nothing a hot bath can't fix," Arizona attempted a weak smile, but failed as Callie tried to gently grasp her hand and winced.

"See you're not fine!" Alex exclaimed as he noticed the pained expression.

"Thanks Karev, I don't think we need your help anymore," Mark said as he shooed the resident away, trying to save what was left of Arizona's pride. Alex hesitating a second then seeing the look both Callie and Mark shot him, walked away slowly.

"He is right you know, you are not fine," Callie said gently as they arrived in the exam room. "You need to be taken care of, let me be there for you like you are for me all the time."

"Okay," Arizona said in defeat as she saw the concerned look in her girlfriends' eye.

"Thank you, now where does it hurt?"

Arizona shot Mark an apprehensive look.

"Mark get out," Callie said without taking her eyes off of Arizona.

"Well I can see I am not wanted here," Sloan said dramatically and walked out.

"Now, I am going to ask again, where does it hurt? And don't you dare lie to me," Callie asked.

"My ribs and stomach," Arizona listed off softly without looking up at Callie.

"Okay, why don't we start with your ribs? Do you need help taking your shirt off or do you need help?" Callie said cheekily, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I can do it myself," Arizona replied, then slowly and painfully removed her scrub top. Callie gasped as she saw the angry bruises littering her girlfriends' torso.

"Why don't you lie down and I will take a look," Callie started. Arizona eased herself to laying position gently. Callie watched as the small task seemed to be a great effort for her.

When she was lying down, Callie gently started feeling along Arizona's ribs, wincing every time she saw her girlfriends face contort in pain.

"None of them feel broken, but I want an X-ray just to be sure," Callie informed her softly, waiting for Arizona to respond before continuing "I am going to check your stomach now okay?" Again waiting for a response before gently pressing on her stomach.

"Your stomach looks good," Callie tried to tell her cheerfully to lighten the mood. "Alright why don't we get that x-ray then take you home, how does that sound?"

"Okay," Arizona replied softy, still not looking Callie in the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting the x-ray, Arizona sat quietly in the exam room waiting for Callie to return with the results. All she could think of was how she had failed another child, how she would be seeing another tiny coffin that night, and how she felt she deserved everything that had just happened.

"I have good news," Callie burst into the room excitedly, scaring Arizona, causing her to whip around and jostle her sore ribs. "Sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just excited your ribs aren't broken, just pretty bruised up. What do you say, want to go home now?"

"I think," Arizona hesitated; she knew Callie wanted her to go back with her, but all Arizona wanted was to be alone. She knew that there would be another tiny coffin and didn't want her Calliope to be there and see the struggle that would most likely occur in the night.

"I think I just want to go back to my own apartment and be alone for a little bit," Arizona said as she carefully got off the bed "I know you want to be there for me, but right now I just need to think. Sorry Calliope, I will call you later."

Arizona leaned in, kissed Callie on the cheek and continued out. Callie quickly turned around and followed her out.

"Arizona! Don't do this, don't push me away," Callie said as she quickly caught up to Arizona "At least let me drive you home, let me make sure you get home safe."

"I will be fine Calliope, I will call you to let you know I got home safe," Arizona said softly and continued walking away.

Callie watched the retreating form of her girlfriend in shock, she had never seen this side of Arizona before and it concerned her.

"You're just going to let Blondie go?" Mark asked as he walked up beside Callie.

"She, uh, she went home," Callie started unsurely "She wanted to be alone; I don't know if I should have let her go. She just seemed so, I don't know what she seemed, but whatever it was it wasn't my normal Arizona."

"Just give her time," Mark said gently as he pulled her into an uncharacteristic hug.

"Do you think I should just call her after work or wait till she calls? What if she doesn't call? What if she hurts herself more? What if—" Callie's rant was cut off by Mark putting his hand over her mouth.

"Calm yourself Torres! Robbins is a big girl and can take care of herself, if and when she is ready she will call you," Mark said as he pulled his hand off her mouth.

"You are right. I need to calm down and give her her space," Callie said relaxing and pulling away from Mark.

_After Callie's shift and outside Arizona's apartment_

"Arizona open up! I know you are home," Callie begged through the door.

When still not getting a response she dug through her purse to find the spare key she had been given a month previous. Quietly opening the door, in case she had managed to sleep through the banging on the door.

What Callie saw was not what she expected to see. The balcony door was open and Arizona was sat on a chair with a cigarette in her hand, and what looked to be a mostly full ash tray. Callie knew she smoked when she thought she was in trouble, but Callie wasn't able to put her finger on why she felt that way. She had done her best to save the boy and even took a beating for it without even complaining.

"Ari?" Callie questioned as she stepped onto the balcony.

Arizona whipped around, clearly not having hear the banging or Callie entering the apartment, her face contorting in pain as she realized that may not have been the smartest movement.

"You, uh, you didn't call to say you got here safe," Callie started nervously "I was worried, most of the hospital is worried by now. "

"I, um, fell asleep right away," Arizona said softly, almost embarrassed she fell asleep.

"Well why are you up now?"

"Couldn't sleep, needed a cigarette," Arizona said, lighting a new one to prove her point.

"Why did you need a cigarette? I know for a fact you only smoke when you think you are in trouble, why would you think that after today?" Callie asked.

"Why wouldn't I think that?!" Arizona snapped "I killed a boy today that was supposed to be getting his life back! I promised that boy and his father he would be fine! Everything that happened after that I fully deserved. And now he is just another tiny coffin to add to the list."

"Tiny coffin?" Callie questioned softly. She knew Arizona had nightmares, but never dealt with one or knew what they were about. "Are those the nightmares? Is that why you won't stay with me on nights when you had a bad day? You don't want to me to see the nightmares?"

"Yes," Arizona admitted softly as she put out her cigarette and walked inside. "I didn't want you to think of me as damaged or weak. I thought you would think it is stupid that a grown woman has nightmares."

"No sweetie. I would never think you are stupid. You have seen things that most people shouldn't have to see and deal with death daily. You are an amazing person and I would be worried if you weren't affected by what you see." Callie said softly as she slowly approached Arizona and gently wrapped her in a hug.

"You really don't think it is stupid?"

"No, you are amazing, awesome even," Callie grinned as she felt Arizona smile against her neck "Now, why don't we get you back to bed?"

"Will you stay with me?" Arizona asked unsurely.

"Of course I will stay with you. I don't plan on ever leaving you."

Callie led Arizona to her room and gently tucked her into bed, then stripped down to her underwear and slid in herself as well. Callie snuggled up close and carefully pulled Arizona to her chest, but was concerned when she felt her tense in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, super," came the soft reply.

"You're lying, did I hurt you?" Callie grew concerned that she had caused pain to the already injured surgeon.

"No Calliope, you didn't hurt me, just still sore from today."

"You didn't take anything?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just didn't want to. Can we not talk about this now and just go to sleep?"

"Yea, good-night" Callie whispered softly into Arizona ear, placing a soft kiss on her neck as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie woke in the morning to the sound of her alarm going off. She groaned and rolled over looking to cuddle up next to her girlfriend. When she was on her side she realized that the side of the bed that should have been occupied by the blonde was empty and cold. Callie swiftly hopped out of bed in search of Arizona. Quickly making her way to the living room she found the PEDs surgeon cuddled on the couch with a blanket and book.

"Morning," Callie said softly as to not to scare Arizona.

"Morning," Arizona replied sleepily, barley looking up from her book.

As Callie made her way over to the blonde she took in her appearance. The bruise on her face had darkened, which was accentuated by the pale face and bags under the eyes. She was sitting almost perfectly straight, as to not jostle her ribs. Clearly she had not slept a great deal the night before.

"Did you sleep well?" Callie asked, but then decided to rephrase "No, don't answer that. Just looking at you I know you didn't sleep well. Why didn't you sleep?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Arizona, there has to be a reason for why you didn't sleep," Callie tried.

"I just –"Arizona started but was cut off as a sob escaped her throat. "It's just… I saw…"

"Shhhh," Callie soothed as she wrapped the blonde in her arms. "Its okay let it out baby. That's it" Callie continued whispering calming words into her ear until she calmed down.

Once she calmed down, Arizona slowly pulled away from Callie. The broken and distant look in her eyes almost broke Callie's heart.

"Calliope I, uh, I saw the tiny coffins again. This time Eric was there. He told me he missed his dad, asked why I didn't save him, and why I hadn't I tried harder. Then when I started explaining it I realized it was all my fault and that what happened had been my fault all along. I deserved what happened to me. Then I saw all the parents of the kids I didn't save and they were yelling at me and I tried to run away, but couldn't. When they cornered me they started screaming more. I don't know what would have happened from there, but you shifted in your sleep and hit my ribs which woke me up. I knew I wouldn't sleep after that so I just came out and started reading." Arizona explained then burrowed her head into Callie's shoulder and resumed crying.

The ortho surgeons' heart broke at what she heard her girlfriend had gone through in her sleep.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful and I figured you worked today so you needed a good night's sleep, not deal with my stupid thing."

"Hey look at me," Callie said forcefully waiting for Arizona to make eye contact before continuing. "When you are in pain never, and I mean never, think it is stupid. You are the most important thing in the world to me and I am sure they could survive at the hospital without me if I stayed home with you."

"It is really not a big deal. I get them all the time," Arizona realized her slip and tried to quickly get away before Callie realized what she said.

"You get them all the time? Like all the time even when we are together?" Callie seemed hurt.

"Yea, but I never want to wake you up because I know you are dealing with you own issues and don't need me adding to them."

"What did I just tell you? You are the most important thing to me and if that means being a little tired the next day then so be it. I would do anything for you. Anything," Callie said. "Do you understand? Next time you're having a nightmare I want you to wake me up, I want to be there for you."

"Okay," Arizona said softly with face nestled nicely where Callie's shoulder meets her neck.

They sat like this for several minutes with Callie rubbing Arizona's back gently, slowly putting her to sleep. When she thought Arizona was asleep, she started to carefully lift her to carry her to the bed. Almost as soon as she had her off the couch Arizona stiffened in Callie's arms and lifted her head up.

"Sorry, I thought you were asleep and figured you would want to sleep in bed not the couch," Callie apologized as she slowly lowered her lover to the floor.

"No, its fine. I wasn't sleeping anyways," Arizona explained as she painfully lowered herself to the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, super."

"You're lying to me, we just talked about this, you can tell me anything. Are you scared to have a nightmare?"

"No, I uh…" Arizona trailed off.

"Is it your ribs? Are you in pain?"

Arizona nodded weakly.

"Have you taken anything for the pain?"

Arizona just shook her head no.

"Why don't you go lie in bed and get comfy, while I go get some painkillers and you can get some sleep," Callie suggested as she helped her girlfriend to a standing position, noticing the pain in her expression as she stood.

Without arguing, Arizona slowly made her way to her room to get in bed. That was how Callie knew she was in a lot more pain then she was letting on, she didn't argue at all and had broken right away when she asked what was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie walked in the bedroom to see Arizona already spread out asleep on her back in the bed. She quietly set the water and drugs on the nightstand before sliding in the bed next to her lover and picked up a random book on the night stand beside her.

Everything had been going well for about half an hour before Arizona started tossing and turning from a nightmare. Hoping to avoid her waking up so she could get the sleep she needed, Callie gently slid down and laid next to her lover and soothingly caressed her stomach while whispering calming words into her ear. After a couple minutes passed Callie could feel the blonde starting to calm down.

Just when Callie was sure Arizona was almost asleep her cell phone went off. She tried to quickly untangle herself from the blonde to answer it without waking her up.

No such luck though. She had just grabbed her phone when Arizona sat up quickly in the bed. Callie watched as pain washed through Arizona's eyes but quickly disappeared as she tried to hide it. The PEDs surgeon carefully slid out of the bed and slowly walked into the kitchen.

All Callie could do was watch her girlfriend walk away from her again, not knowing what to do. She was brought back to reality by the ringing of her phone.

"Hello."

"Callie!" Mark exclaimed as he heard the reply. "How's Blondie? She good?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Mark," Callie spoke softly. "She hadn't slept all night. Then she opens up to me and agrees to go back to bad as long as I am with her. Then she has a nightmare and just as I am getting her settled again she wakes up –which by the way thanks for waking her up! - gets out of the bed and leaves the room. She is hiding her pain and I don't know if I should push her or let her come to me. I mean I want her to trust me enough to come to me but she needs to talk about it or it will destroy her!" Callie cried.

"Cal, you need to calm down and be strong for Blondie. I am sorry for waking her up, I didn't know. Give her time though. The attack just happened yesterday and she is still processing everything and from what it sounds like she isn't used to having to rely on people," Mark replied with an odd understanding.

"Thanks Mark. Your right, I do need to give her time. I just wish she would stop being so damn tough all the time!" Callie said. "Mark I gotta go she is coming back. Bye and thanks again for checking in on her. Oh, can you do me a favour? I need you to tell Derek I won't be at work, I am staying with Arizona."

"We figured as much. Teddy and I already talked to him and he didn't plan on seeing you for a few days."

She had just set her phone down when the blonde slowly walked into the room.

"Hey," Callie started softly. "Mark is worried about you."

All Arizona did was nod as she sat down with Callie on the bed.

"And I am worried about you to," Callie said shifting so she was facing Arizona. "You need to stop shutting me out. I know you aren't used to having to rely on people, but it's okay. I want to be there for you, I want to be the one that wakes you up from the nightmares, the one to comfort you after, the one to get your painkillers, and the one that you trust enough to tell what is bothering you. I don't know what is going through your mind and I can't imagine what is going on. But I do know that you need to trust me and not push me away! I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon, no matter how hard you push!" Callie finished, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Arizona didn't know how to respond. She didn't know if she should stick with the typical response of "I'm fine" or actually open her heart up to Callie. In the past people she opened her heart to weren't always the best choice, but Callie was different and she knew that.

"I would answer with fine, but I won't," Arizona quickly corrected seeing as Callie was about to protest. "Truth is, I don't know how to feel. I mean other then the pain; I don't know what to feel. You keep telling me I didn't deserve what happened, but then I have the nightmare and it says it was my fault. I want to believe you and trust you. Really I do. But then I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me think it was my fault and that I deserve this pain."

"You listen and you listen good," Callie started, making Arizona look her in the eyes. "What happened to you defiantly wasn't your fault! You did everything you could to save Eric and every other patient you have ever had that didn't make it. And the ones that make it totally make up for the ones that didn't. I know you are confused, but you need to let me be there and tell me when you're hurting, because I don't like seeing you like this. We had this conversation the other night and I plan on sticking with everything I said then and now," Callie finished.

Arizona had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Calliope. I want to talk to you, but sometimes I just think of the horrible stuff you went through and I feel like what I went through doesn't compare. I know that doesn't matter to you, but sometimes I just feel bad about it. So thank you for not letting me push you away and thank you for being there for me."

"You don't need to apologize or thank me for anything! I would do anything for you. Now how about you take some painkillers and try to get some more sleep?"

"I would like that," Arizona said sleepily.

Callie could see the pain and exhaustion in her eyes. She quickly got the meds ready and gave them to Arizona.

She held Arizona as she slowly drifted to sleep, hoping she would never have to give that up.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few nights continued somewhat the same. Arizona would wake up from a nightmare and Callie would comfort her. During the day Arizona would talk about it a little, though Callie could tell that she wasn't telling her it all and still felt guilty.

Arizona was still trying to hide the fact that she was in pain most of the time and was successful except when she moves to fast or twisted weird. Well she was in pain basically all the time, but she did her best to not let Callie see that pain she was in. As much as she tried Callie still saw the pain, she would drop subtle hints to take some sort of painkiller but Arizona wouldn't take any.

Callie had been lucky for the past several days. There hadn't been anything major at the hospital so she hadn't been called in. Basically just as she had been thinking that, her pager went of signaling she needed to go to the hospital.

Callie didn't feel comfortable leaving Arizona alone because she didn't know when the blonde would need someone and there were still a lot of things she needed help with.

So on her way out, after telling Arizona she was leaving, Callie called Teddy and told her what was happening. Of course Teddy didn't need to be asked, she figured out as soon as Callie said she was going to work that she needed to go see the blonde. Callie made sure it was clear the Arizona didn't know she called her, but Teddy assured her she wanted to come visit anyways.

Arizona liked the peace of being home alone, not that she didn't love Callie, she just wanted time to be able to be in a pain in peace. She knew it wouldn't last long; she had been with Callie enough to know that she had called someone to come 'babysit' almost as soon as she walked out. All the blonde had to do was wait for the surprise of who it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Ten minutes. Callie hadn't been gone ten minutes and already there was a knock on the door. Arizona had gone through the list of people that Callie would have called to tell to come over. She figured it would either be Mark or Teddy, both of them have had been extremely protective. Calling all the time, covering for Callie at the hospital, Mark would bring over the pain medication, and Teddy tried to come over but everyone decided to have heart problems for the past week and had been swamped.

Arizona opened door and saw none other than Teddy Altman on the other side of the door.

Teddy saw the exhausted look on her friends face and immediately knew Callie hadn't been exaggerating at all when she said Arizona didn't sleep. The dark bags under her eyes and the pale skin was a dead giveaway. And what was just what she could see upon an initial reaction.

"Teddy," Arizona opened the door more to allow room for her friend to come in. "Come on in."

Teddy could hear the tiredness in her voice. "How are you doing?" Teddy asked as she stepping into the apartment, knowing the answer before she even asked.

"Fine," was the short reply.

"That is bullshit and you know it!" Teddy exclaimed, "Look at you! You are pale and you have bags under your eyes. That is just what I can see, I know you are in a hell of a lot more pain than you are letting on, I am not going to be like Callie and let you try and convince me otherwise. I had cracked ribs and I know they hurt like a bitch and I know you have trouble with a lot of stuff."

Arizona was taken back. She hadn't expected Teddy to be so direct and defiantly didn't expect her to hit the nail right on the head. Everything she said was right.

"I uh," Arizona didn't know what to say, she hadn't been confronted yet and didn't know what to say that would get Teddy to ignore all of that. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yea sure," Teddy replied not really caring, "don't you try and change the subject. Tell me how you are really feeling, the good the bad the ugly."

Arizona started towards the kitchen with Teddy hot on her heals. Teddy watched her every move, almost waiting for her to show some sort of weakness.

"You don't need to follow me like. I am not going to break. I am fine"

"See now you are just lying, and that's just bad." Teddy replied quickly.

"Don't use my words against me. I am not lying I am fine, I just want some peace and quiet without being looked at like I am going to break any second!" Arizona exclaimed.

Anger. Anger is good, Teddy thought, that meant she was close to getting closer and maybe Arizona would finally let the walls down and allow someone in. Teddy was about to comment when Arizona continued.

"Yea, I get nightmares! And it sucks, but what sucks even more is my girlfriend is more afraid to sleep than I am because she wants to make sure I am fine and that my ribs don't hurt. I don't want that, I just want her to hold me like everything is normal and to look at me the same way she did before all this happened! Yea, my ribs hurt like hell, but this whole week I have been pretending they are fine just so Calliope would relax, I mean have you seen her? She looks like crap and looks like she hasn't slept in days! It isn't healthy!" Arizona finished her small rant.

"Have you looked in a mirror? You look ten times worse than she does! And she has every right to be worried about you! She is your girlfriend, and a doctor, which means she knows exactly how much pain you are in and she knows that you not sleeping isn't good, just like you not eating also isn't good" Teddy countered letting the slip about the nightmares go, for now.

Arizona opened her mouth to argue.

"Don't even bother trying to argue! It is pretty obvious that in a week you haven't really eaten anything and have clearly lost weight. What all have you eaten today?"

"Uhhh… nothing."

"You haven't eaten anything and you are taking pain killers?"

"About those pain killers…"

"You aren't taking the pain killers are you? That's why you are in so much pain."

"I know that! I am a doctor too you know," Arizona responded quietly.

"Why aren't you taking the pills?" Teddy questioned softly.

"They make me sleep and I don't want to sleep. That was why I was hoping I could have today to myself, I would stay home, sleep and have as many nightmares as I wanted without disturbing Callie," Arizona explained, not looking Teddy in the eye.

Realization dawned on Teddy, she knew Arizona didn't like showing her emotions and letting people see that she was weak at times, but she didn't know it was this bad. She could tell the peds surgeon did want to open, but didn't want to appear weak to anyone.

"You know, nightmares are completely normal. I had them all the time after I got back from Iraq, but I worked through them. With the help of the people who love me and care about me. Callie just loves you and doesn't like seeing you in pain. So why don't you tell Callie how you feel and maybe she will relax a little." Teddy explained.

"She won't relax. If she knows for sure I am always having nightmares she defiantly won't calm down and will make sure I take my pain meds when she finds out I'm not taking them. I am just so tired, but I need to be strong for Calliope."

"Arizona she is only like this because she knows you are keeping something from her I am almost completely positive that she would relax if you would just talk to her. Why don't you take the drugs now, sleep, then when Callie gets back you will look somewhat better. Maybe even eat something before she gets home." Teddy suggested.

At first Arizona looked apprehensive, but then decided it was a good plan and that would probably help Callie to relax when she would get home.

So Arizona took the pain medication and went to sleep in her bed. About half an hour later Teddy went running into the bedroom after hearing Arizona scream from a nightmare. Teddy comforted her and convinced her to go back to bed, but only after promising that she wouldn't leave her alone.


	8. Chapter 8

The day had been going along well, Arizona had been sleeping quietly ever since her nightmare. Teddy stayed on the other side of the bed the whole time, just to make sure Arizona didn't try to hide any little nightmare. It was about four in the afternoon when Arizona started waking up.

Arizona groaned as she started to stretch out, forgetting momentarily about her ribs, but was quickly reminded.

"You alright?" Teddy questioned, as she eyed the blonde curiously.

"Yea, just a little stiff," Arizona down played with a slight smile, trying to hide the pain in her expression. Unfortunately Teddy saw right through it and immediately started to question her.

"Really? So you would be able to stretch out like that again without a problem or the very attractive groan? Because from where I am sitting it doesn't look like you could, in fact it looked like that was quite an uncomfortable position to be in."

"I don't like you very much right now, just so you know. I am fine and I don't your sarcastic telling me other wise!" Arizona countered, trying to push Teddy away before she could get hurt again from someone she trusted.

Teddy could see the walls going back up and wanted to do whatever she could to stop it. She had made good progress with her before she slept, not really knowing what had cause the change but had a small guess she knew what it was.

"Hey calm down. It was just a joke, and besides I told you not to bull shit me before. I don't what changed your attitude, maybe your not a morning person, or in this case afternoon person, but you don't need to hide from me, so what you got a nightmare! It isn't a big deal, I am still here and do not plan on leaving you, and neither is Callie, or Mark, or anyone that comes to talk to you or stays with you through a nightmare. We want you to get better and get over this, no matter what it takes from us. Got it?" Teddy finished, watching the blonde, making sure she got her point across.

"Yea, you are right. Thanks Teddy," Arizona replied, gently easing herself out of the bed and making her way to the living room.

This confused Teddy, she was expecting more of the anger she had scene come from the blonde surgeon as she had earlier, not the calm demeanor she had on now. Quickly extracting herself from the bed, Teddy followed Arizona to the living room and watched as the peds surgeon gently sat on the couch to read her book.

"That's it?" Teddy questioned, a little worried about the quick mood changes.

"What's it? You didn't expect me to thank you? What did you want me to do? Throw a tantrum, because I really don't think something like that would be all that fun with my ribs, and wouldn't really help me get you guys to leave me alone." Arizona replied, barely looking up from her book "I could throw a tantrum if that will get you off my case, ribs be damned!"

Letting the mood swing slide, Teddy decided to test her luck and see if she could get Arizona to eat while she was being slightly passive.

"Do you want anything to eat then? Or should I say what do you want me to make you since I am going to force you to eat something. Yea, I think that is a better way a saying that."

"Sure," came the simple reply.

That was how the rest of the day went by, Teddy would suggest something and Arizona would easily comply. When Teddy was about to question it, there was a knock on the door.


	9. Chapter 9

With the know on the door Teddy let the subject drop for the time being, made her way to the door and opened it up to reveal Mark Sloan with a big bag of Chinese.

"Figured you two lovely ladies would be hungry," Mark said with a grin as he held up the food.

"Perfect timing. We were just about to make lunch, er supper, weren't we Arizona?" Teddy said, throwing a pointed look at the blonde.

"Actually I think you were just leaving and taking Dr. Sloan there with you," the blonde surgeon replied without looking up from the book she was reading.

"Oh Blondie, I am hurt!" replied Sloan as he dramatically held his hand to chest and made his way to the dinner table to set down the food, "So, if I were plates, where would I be hiding?"

"I am guessing somewhere at your house, where you were going to take Teddy to." Arizona replied, trying to get rid of the two annoying surgeons.

"Told you Arizona, we are not going anywhere. So get off your ass and get over here and have some supper with us," Teddy said.

"Fine," was the simple answer the PEDs surgeon gave.

Mark and Teddy shared a look, Sloan silently asking if she had been like that all day, to which Teddy just nodded her head.

Sloan watched as the blonde carefully made her way over to where they were, waiting to make sure she wouldn't need any help along the way.

"I am fine Mark, I am not going to break the second I move," Arizona said hotly as she saw the plastics surgeon watching her with carful eyes.

"I know, just wanted to access the damage myself," Mark replied, "by the way, you look like shit."

Both women just gave him a look. Teddy one of "why would you say something so stupid!", but Arizona had a different look, seeing that Mark saw her that way but was still there for her made her feel better.

After they ate the ridiculous amount of food that Mark had brought over they cleaned up and made their way to the living room to watch a movie.

"You guys don't have to stay," the blonde said trying to get rid of them.

"No can do Blondie," Sloan replied with a grin, "see Torres is stuck breakin' some bones which means she is busy all night."

"So? You guys filled your quota for the good deed of the day, fed me, watched a movie, with me. You can go home and I will see you in the morning at work."

"Your going to work tomorrow?" Altman replied surprised.

"Yea, I think I have read all the books in my apartment and I need something to do," Arizona replied.

"I don't care if you are going to work tomorrow, Torres won't be home tonight and she would kick my ass if she knew I left you alone," Mark replied, genuinely scared of the oath surgeon.

"I am not some child that needs to be taken care of!" Arizona exclaimed, shooting off the couch, pacing, "I don't need someone to watch over me and make sure I am alright! I am an adult and demand to be treated as one! So just do me a favor and get the hell out of my apartment!"

"Arizona I told you that you couldn't push me away, I -" Teddy was abruptly cut off by a furious blonde.

"This isn't me pushing you away! This is me wanting some fucking space and some time to deal with what had happened! But non of you will let that happen, I just want some space. So please, just leave me alone tonight and I promise I will call if I need anything," Arizona replied softly.

Both Teddy and Mark agreed and left the blonde to herself. Teddy finally understanding where the mood swings had been coming from, Arizona was just trying to make everyone else happy by allowing them to crowed her when she just needed time to work things through on her own.

As Arizona watched the two leave she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, wincing as she let it out. She couldn't believe they had actually let, was that just some ploy and they would be coming back later?

Once Mark and Teddy had made it to the lobby they stopped to call Callie to let her know about Arizonas' blow out. Callie was a little shocked, she didn't expect the usually calm blonde to have an outburst like that. Immediately Callie was on her way to the Chiefs office to see if there was any way she could go home, to which she was told she could.


End file.
